


welcome home mark

by shinenct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, OT7 NCT Dream, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinenct/pseuds/shinenct
Summary: mark returns to the dreamies
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone
Kudos: 101





	welcome home mark

"you will be 7 again"

those words rang in every dreamies ear. 

it was their dream, their prayers had been answered.

_3 hours ago_

"NCT dream you have a meeting with lee soo man in 30min, please make your way to the SM building now" 

they didn't know what to expect. they were meant to be on tour but due to the virus situation, it got cancelled. sm didn't contact them for months leaving them alone in their dorms or at dance practice. 

this had to mean something.

to say that they were scared was an understatement. what if they were told to disband? what if the 00 liners were graduating? what if something happened to one of the hyungs?

so many questions raced across their mind as they nervously got ready to head to the sm building.

"it will be okay guys, i promise" 

renjun tried to reassure the terrified members.

breathe in... breathe out...

* knock knock *

  
"come in!"

the dreamies walked in one by one nervously with their hands in front of them as they bit on their lips. jeno looked up for a split second and saw lee soo man's serious look on his face. shit we are in trouble...

"so i have called you guys here to discuss about your future..."

this is it. we are going to disband. im gg to be jobless. oh no what are we gonna do. the fans will be devastated and...

"i have been seeing many fans protest about you guys being a fixed unit and you guys know that renjun, haechan, jeno and jaemin are suppose to graduate. with the exception of haechan, where will you guys go?"

the 3 all kept quiet and looked down disappointedly, as if they lost all hope.

lee soo man smiled.

"you guys aren't in trouble dont worry"

everyone looked up with the same hope shining in their eyes as they carefully heard what lee soo man had to say next.

"the management team and i have been discussing about this. we have decided that you guys will be a fixed unit with nct u's concept of rotational members. mark will be part of this fixed unit. however, you guys will have one last comeback as 6 before he joins back, how do you guys find this?" he smiled gently.

everyone's jaw dropped.

after a state of shock, the first person that reacted was chenle who immediately screamed in happiness. slowly, all of them registered the fact that they were going to stay together and even with mark.

"OH MY GOSH WE ARE TOGETHER""FIXED UNIT""THANKS YOU HYUNG""OH MY GOSH""MARK HYUNG IS BACK"COMEBACK TOO" 

"congrats, you guys are going to be 7 again"

everyone's voices were overlapping each other as they repeatedly bowed to sm showing their grattitude to him.

by this time, all the members burst out in tears and the news and were so so happy.

"oh yea, one more thing." lee soo man said.

everyone froze. 

oh no i knew things weren't that great oh no oh no oh no...

the door opened and...

mark lee was standing there.

"uhm hi guys?"

"MARK HYUNG!"

everyone ran and enveloped him in hugs and even kisses (mainly donghyuck shh) "i missed you so much" "are you doing fine" "how are you"

"yoo guys chill im here im not leaving"

everyone was weeping and sobbing but it was all happy tears. it was probably the best day of their lives. mark didn't care if he had to be in 4 units. he was reunited with his closest friends and that was all that mattered.

"im back dreamies. im back."

**but I don’t want this to sound like**

**we’re about to depart**

**if I ever get lost**

**i wasn’t going to make it obvious**

**imma call back**

**don’t forget the tone I called you**

**chant it like we always did**

**hope we always feel like**

**ill be your home**

_**"YO DREAM! 쩔어주자 퐈이팅**!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> NCT DREAM FIXED UNIT  
> im sure many of yall know this and are celebrating as much as i am  
> lets show them the most support we can ok!!


End file.
